dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Warden's Keep
} |name = Warden's Keep |image = Warden's keep.jpg |px = 270px |location = World Map |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Warden's Keep DLC }} Warden's Keep is a downloadable content that is available for 560 Microsoft Points (US$7) on Xbox Live Marketplace, US$7 on the PC and the Playstation Store. It is available without extra cost for players who purchase the Digital Collector's Edition. This downloadable content will grant players access to the fortress of Soldier's Peak, a quest to unlock the mysteries of the fortress, two new talents and spells per class from the Power of Blood school, two new achievements, and items. In addition, Warden's Keep will include two new merchants and a Party Storage Chest that allows the player to store additional inventory. Background Centuries before the events of Dragon Age: Origins, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden took up arms against the then rulers of Ferelden. This tumultuous event led to the expulsion of the Grey Wardens from Ferelden leaving their ancient fortress of Soldier's Peak to the ravages of time. This downloadable content provides The Warden with an opportunity to aid Levi Dryden in redeeming the Dryden's family name by proving that Sophia Dryden, his grandmother, the commander of the Grey Wardens acted honorably. Overview Soldier's Peak The highlight of this downloadable content is the fortress of Soldier's Peak and the eponymous quest. The quest takes The Warden through the resident spirits and undead that reside within the forgotten keep. The Warden uncovers the motivation behind Sophia Dryden's treasonous rebellion against King Arland from the Demon that possesses her. And within the castle's tower, an ancient Grey Warden Blood Mage, Avernus, works to repair the damage in the veil. The Warden can choose to free the demon into the world by slaying Avernus; or to destroy the demon. Then (or beforehand if you manage to persuade the demon to), with aid, the Warden seals the veil and prevents further demons from coming through. Laying the spirits in Soldier's Peak to rest. Soon thereafter, Levy Dryden and his family moves into Soldier's Peak - setting up a rudimentary smithy and shops. Alchemical Concoction There is an Alchemical Concoction in the study of Avernus's Tower, as well as a journal of Avernus's research that triggers the final cut scene. If the Warden interacts with the jar before reading the journal, he/she will have no description about the product. If the Warden triggers the cut scene about Avernus's doings in his lab, he/she will have a direct description about it: being the culmination of Avernus's horrific research. Either way, drinking it will unlock the Power of Blood talents, as well as the Diabolist achievement. Party members do not seem to react to any of the Warden's decisions. Secret Chest There is a secret chest in the castle. In order to find it, you must find four clues before leaving Warden's Keep because you may not re-enter once you leave. The clues can be found on a statue outdoors, from a book in the corner of the first floor right next to the Archivist, from a jar of preserve before Sophie Dryden's room and an impaled corpse in Avernus' study. The chest is found after closing the veil. On the way out, look at the portrait on the wall just down the stairs (before going to the first floor) and above the fireplace. If you have found the four clues you will be able to recite the warden's oath and a chest will emerge from the wall. This chest contains Asturian's Might, a longsword; the Shadow Belt, a belt that reduces hostility; and a small amount of gold. This is your only chance to obtain the contents in the chest - once you exit the Keep, you will not be able to re-enter. The Drydens Once the quest is completed, the Dryden family will set up shop outside the Keep. Two merchants will be available, and they give the best discount in the game (better than the dwarves at your party camp). Levi Dryden's cousin, Mikhael Dryden, is a smith, and has every conceivable non-magical weapon and armor for sale. Meteor Metal Ore While travel overland, the player might come across a crater. Within the crater is an ore that Mikhael Dryden can fashion into a longsword or a great-sword. This sword of unsurpassed craftsmanship which be given the name Starfang. Items The following items are available in this downloadable content and may be found in Soldier's Peak or during their travels in Ferelden. , an above average Crossbow. , the longsword of the Grey Warden Asturian. , a robe that improves Blood Magic. , a belt that reduces hostility. , the two-handed greatsword or: , the longsword. , set of armor once worn by Warden Commmanders. , a shield with a low random drop chance identical to Duncan's Shield. , a powerful magical staff. Codex Entries The following codex entries are available in this downloadable content. They can be found in Soldier's Peak. Power of Blood Abilities Spells - Mage Talents - Rogue Talents - Warrior Achievements File:ACH_PRC_MasterofthePeaks.png |'Master of the Peak' Completed "Soldier's Peak" File:ACH_PRC_Diabolist.png | Diabolist Took advantage of Avernus's research Bugs The following is a list of bugs that the player might encounter and their work arounds. *After completing the keep, it is possible to zone back into the tower and then back again and Levi has dialogue meant for later. *Occasionally, the trade option will not bring up the trade screen. *Sometimes the location on the map disappears along with items found (this is probably due to the deactivated status of the DLC). *If the player or a companion levels during the first fight with the demons on the second floor, the door into the next room will stay locked. *In a rare ocassion the player might face 9 undead skeletons instead of the Archivist and the two rage demons, it may drop a heavy metal shield with the grey warden emblem on it, comparable in looks to the grey warden tower shield, at first it may appear to be invisible but re-equpping might show the shield... External Links * Gamespot Article and Video on Warden's Keep * Warden's Keep downloadable content at BioWare Category:Locations Category:Fortresses Category:Downloadable Content Category:Origins locations